How they met
by roxygoth
Summary: How did the four parents and by extent the kids become friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Roxy Goth here with my first Decedents fafic. Hope you all enjoy. Feel free to check out my profile if you wish.**

 **I do not own descendants.**

Maleficent was not happy. First of all she was brought back from the dead, then she fell in love with HIM, and then the next thing King Beastie sends all the villains/sidekicks to this pitfall excuse of an island. On the bright side she had been able to use her magic to build a castle, the biggest bestest castle on the whole island, and sealed completely in darkness, naturally. She hated light. Anyway, as if that hadn't been enough she'd then discovered she was pregnant. Brilliant, because the best place to raise a child is on a tiny island with no way out. One day she'd get revenge on that dreadful excuse of a king…

Until then though she was pushing a pram through an alleyway, cursing the fact that children needed fresh air. Her daughter, Mal, named after yours truly, obviously, had not stopped crying for the past 10 minutes. Eventually, fed up, Maleficent had shoved the child in a pram and stormed out the door, stopping only to grab a hat and a pair of sunglasses to hide her features from the light.

As she hurried through the island she stopped suddenly, nearly banging into a stall. The owner's angry yells were ignored by Maleficent who was staring at the back of someone's head. This someone was out in the sun actually enjoying it. Maleficent shook her head and hurried back to her castle, wondering why some people were so stupid.

The same situation happened for about the next week, though usually without the angry stall owner. Mal would cry, her mother would walk her round the island, she'd see the same women in the same spot soaking up the same sun. Because she was always faced away from her Maleficent had no idea who the woman was. Until that day.

She'd been forced to stop and pick up her daughter, holding her close to her and attempting to soothe her. "There there…darling, er, mummy's here…" Yeah, she wasn't the best at this maternal lark. The women on the chair chose that moment to lean over to her bag and remove a mirror, holding it up to admire her reflection.

Maleficent could have slapped herself. Of course, the Evil Queen. THE original villain. God she must be ancient now. Now, the most powerful sorceress in the world was not one to be dumbstruck, but when she'd been starting out in the world of evil one of the first thing she'd done was to research other villains, mainly to see the competition, and Queennies name had certainly come up. Potions were her speciality, her mirror was her best friend and she had created the art of manipulation. The way she'd manipulated the King to dump the then queen had been amazing. The fact she'd then followed it up by killing him with a poisoned apple had been legendary and forcing his daughter to work as a slave had been the cherry on the cake. Of course, she'd been defeated, otherwise she wouldn't be here. Too cocky, Maleficent had decided. Tried to use the same thing twice. That was one of the things she'd leant from her, never try the same thing twice.

It was these thoughts in mind that caused her to step forwards, into the light towards the queen, wincing just ever so slightly as she did so.

The queen herself was happy absorbing the sunlight until it was suddenly blocked. Removing her own shades she looked up to see Maleficent standing in front of her, holding a crying child and looking slightly…horrible. "May I…help you?" She enquired coolly.

"I'm Maleficent." The other women introduced.

The Evil Queen raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "I know, you're famous, darling. Fantastic spell, putting the whole castle to sleep like that. Very nice the way you got the sleeping idiot to prick her own finger…whatever are you doing to that child? Give her here."

Before Maleficent quite got her head round the situation the Queen had stood up and taken Mal out of her arms. Truth be told the women in black and purple was relieved.

Jiggling Mel in her arms a bit, the Queen looked over at Maleficent. "I'm Grimhield, AKA Evil Queen. But you can call me Queenie, everyone does. What's the angel's name?" She asked, nodding at Mel.

"Mel. Named after me of course."

The queen smiled. "Continuing the tradition? Lovely, when's mine's born I'm planning to call her Evie, because she's obviously going to be evil, so why not? Don't wince dear; it causes wrinkles and stop screwing your eyes up! What's wrong with you?"

Maleficent frowned, she wasn't used to being talked to like that, but it was actually quite refreshing to find someone who was willing to just talk to her instead of running away in fear. "I'm not used to being in the sun. I like darkness."

"Well, darkness is alright I suppose, but exposer to the sun gives your skin a natural glow and gives you vitamin D at the same time. The again, pale suits you, goes with the couler of your dress, but you do need some blusher…oh! Darling I have just the thing back at my castle, you must let me take you back and do your hair and make-up! I have a hall of mirrors, so you can see what you look like from all directions!"

"No!" Maleficent said sharply. "No. I…don't like mirrors. They reflect light. I told you I don't like light."

"Well let's get out of it then." Queenie said, walking away still holding Mal. Maleficent followed, feeling slightly foolish, normally she was the one being followed. Then again this was the Evil Queen she was dealing with…

"…And blusher for your cheeks, of course, and…"

"I'm sorry, what? No, I don't do make-up." Maleficent insisted.

"But, darling, how can you ever attract a man without make-up? Looks are important, you know."

"I know, but believe me Queenie; I've never had trouble making an entrance."

"Just some mascara? You've got fantastic eyes; you need something to bring them out. And have you ever thought about lipstick?"

"I don't like red or pink."

The Queen sighed and gave Mal, who had stopped crying, back to her rightful mother. "What are your favourite coulers then?"

Maleficent resisted the urge to roll her eyes and indicate her outfit, was it not obvious? "Black and purple."

"Alright! Don't take that tone with me; I know more about potions than you ever will!"

That sounded like a challenge, Maleficent thought, frowning. "I know more about spells."

"I can put a potion into anything!"

"I have a spell for every event."

"I had a henchmen cut out Snow White's heart!"

"He didn't do a very good job though, did he? I disguised myself as an old hag and did the deed myself!"

"So did I! And, mine worked!"

"So did mine!"

"I was the first villain ever!"

"I'm the greatest!"

"I'll never be forgotten!"

"Well. Nether. Will. I." By this time the two women were stood face-to-face glaring at each other. The locked eyes and the realised the ridiculousness of the situation they were in and bother fell about laughing.

"Oh that was good. Let's just say we're both great and leave it at that?" The Queen suggested.

Maleficent found herself smiling for the first time in a while. "Sure. And Queenie?"

"Yes, dear?"

"If you have to do lipstick, I prefer purple."


	2. Pondering of evil

**Hey! Okay, this chapter takes place approximately 10 months after the 1** **st** **one.**

 **See chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

"C'mon Mal. Please shut up." Maleficent muttered, jiggling Mal around in her arms. The child was now about 16 months and currently screaming her head off. Again.

"Rock her, Maleficent. Don't jig her." Queenie instructed. ""Look, like this." She gently swayed Evie in her arms. Her daughter had been born about three months ago. "You would think by now you'd have some clue of how to actually look after a baby. You've only looked after her from her birth"

"Yeah alright, Queenie, shut up." Maleficent snapped, imitating her friend. "Just because this stuff comes naturally to you doesn't mean it comes naturally to all of us."

"Obviously."

"How did that happen anyway? You tried to kill Snow White, not that I'm complaining obviously, but still. Hardly the act of a devoted mother."

"Step-mother. I was her step-mother, don't forget or I'll make a potion that'll kill you. Don't think I'll hesitate, anyway, it's called being a hypocrite darling, vital to being, not evil but certainly dislikeable." Queenie said, absently stroking her daughter's tuft of hair. "Anyway it's irrelevant because Snow White wasn't my daughter, thankfully. All that sweetness and light, ugh! And she sang. To animals. The perfect picture of goodness, sweetness and light…I despise her." The queen's face took on a horrible scowl that turned her usually quite pretty face into one that needed some work.

"Mmm. I hear you, I hate anyone…n-n-n…"

"Nice?"

"Don't say that word! I hate it, hate it! Only evilness will be present in this house and MY Mal will be the most evilest girl in the universe, won't you, baby?" Maleficent hugged Mal a bit tighter and for the briefest of seconds stroked her hair.

The queen of darkness looked over to see Queenie grinning at her, Evie having fallen asleep. "Please tell me you're smiling because that child has finally fallen asleep and not because of me?"

"You know you only give Mal affection when it's in connection to being evil?"

Maleficent paused before looking at her friend like she'd lost her head. "Of course. Why would I praise her for being good? She's going to be an evil villain when she's older you need to be completely evil for that. Aren't you going to train yours to be evil?"

Queenie smiled at her daughter. "Hhmm. I'm not sure, I mean evil isn't the be all and end all, so long as she's beautiful. She will be obviously, she's related to me."

Maleficent stared at the other women, brow crinkling. "But you're evil. Surely you want your daughter to be evil as well?"

"How many times, darling? Quit crinkling your brow, you'll get wrinkles, and who wants those? Anyway, there are different kinds of evil. I want her to be evil in the sense of love; she's going to be a beautiful heart breaker, just like I was. I was never married you know, had a strong following of males, including the John the huntsman. Poor dear, never stood a chance. But I never married any of them that would break the spell. You see, the minute a women marries she becomes unavailable, thus meaning no other man apart from her husband is going to be devoted to her. Obviously that won't do, in order, my dear Maleficent…" The queen said, turning in her seat to look Maleficent in the eyes. "In order to be the queen of the female species, you have to have no attachments. Otherwise you are the second-best. And that just won't do. That's part of the reason I dressed Snow White in rags. To make it clear she was nothing to me."

"That's the reason?"

"Part of it. The other was personal pleasure, having the king's daughter scrub her own caste from top to bottom for yours truly brings a sort of pleasure." The queen smiled.

"Sadistic pleasure." Maleficent noted, finally shoving Mal in her carry-on.

The queen smiled lazily, placing Evie lovingly in a designer baby-carrier. The baby was knitted out in designer baby clothes, of course. "Is there any other kind, darling?"

Maleficent smile was nearly reaching her ears. "No. No there isn't."


	3. A new ally

**Hey! I'm back, first off, thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews including the guests. They mean a lot. Secondly see chapter 1 for the disclaimer and let's crack on!**

 **Also Cruella's mentioned fate happened at the end of 101 Dalmatians 2 and there's a line from the song in there.**

"Maleficent, darling, are you sure you don't want to come out with us?" Queenie asked standing in the doorway of her ally's castle. Evie was by her side, dressed in fabulous clothing which had all been hand-made her own mother. You learned to be resourceful when you basically had nothing.

Maleficent had her arms folded. "No, of course I don't." She said in her usual blunt manner. "Why on earth would I want to go shopping?"

"Well, I was hoping that after nearly three year my wonderful sense of fashion might have actually rubbed off on you, but now I realise that Im never going to get you to wear anything except black and purple, am I?"

"Says the woman who usually dresses in black and blue."

"It reminds me of the couler of a bruise." The queen said, smirking. "And you know how much I love causing bruises."

"Mmm. Well, no matter because myself and Mal are spending today practicing evil."

The Evil Queen was generally surprised by that. "Practicing evil? Are you sure she's not just a touch too young for that? She's three, has her magic even come in yet?"

"Oh no, magic doesn't come in until about…8? Maybe 10? Between the ages of 8 and 10, depends on the child." Maleficent explained.

"Right. So, what exactly are you practicing if it's not anything to do with magic?"

"Evil laughing, obviously." Maleficent snapped. "Queenie, have you ever met a villain who doesn't have an evil laugh?"

"Mmm. True…"

"So that's what we're practicing, so good bye! Have an evil time at the shopping…thing." The door to Maleficent's castle slammed shut.

Queenie sighed before smiling down at her daughter, who was now two. "Should we go and get you some more pretty clothes then, Evie?" The girl nodded.

They had no money on the island, so everything worked as exchanging. Queenie already had some vials of potions ready to exchange.

Prince John ran the fashion store, well; it was less of a store and more of a market really.

"Ah, Grimheilde! How nasty to see you again, and Princess Evie as well of course."

"Yes lovely. Just lead me to the exclusive bit." Queenie said having no time for pleasantries.

"Do you have my vile?"

"Here, one vile of food-preservation potion. Now lead me to the clothes before I give you a potion that's a little more threatening." Queenie snapped.

John bowed. "Of course, of course. Oh you're going to love our new clothes, Lady Tremaine exchanged a bunch yesterday and you know her fashion sense."

"Wonderful which table are they on?"

"Six."

"And the children's clothes?"

"Table two. Have fun!"

Queenie smiled as she looked around the gloomy place and grabbing Evie by the hand led her of, looking around at who else was there. This was an exclusive part of Prince John's store that only five people had access to.

Lady Tremaine was one; her daughters had been allowed as well until they'd had a fight over a scarf and sent a whole table of clothes on the floor. Jafar was another, although he wasn't there at this minute. Captain Hook was skulking around at the back, picking up an old but posh coat and admiring it like it was gold. He threw it at Smee, who technically wasn't meant to be there but was assisting him, and it landed on top of the 20 other clothes Smee was carrying. There was one other person who was allowed in here, though the name temporarily escaped her.

This, the queen thought as Smee banged into a clothes rack, was why she didn't have henchmen. They were so incompetent. If you wanted something done properly it was easier to do it yourself, as she'd learned through the business with the huntsman.

After getting a few clothes for Evie, there were only two that lived up to the Queens expectations a hat, for winter and a dress for summer, she dragged her daughter over to the furs section. Normally she wasn't a fan of furs, they were heavy and frankly unsuitable for 9 months of the year, but winter was coming up and she didn't fancy freezing.

She was so busy striding purposely that she didn't notice the other women until they collided.

"Oh!" Queeny screeched, grabbing her nose. "Who DARED to collide with me!?"

"…You're Grimheild aren't you?"

The queen looked up to see a black women wearing black and white standing in front of her, her teeth had cut her front lip, but she didn't seem to notice or care.

The queen nodded. "Yes I am, and who are you?"

"I'm Cruella Deville."

Cruella Deville. The name was ringing a bell…then it came to her. 'Cruella Deville, Cruella Deville, if she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will…'

"Oh, Cruella Deville! Yes, you're the one that had a song written about you, right?" To be honest Queenie was impressed, not any of the villains had songs written about them.

"That's right. Say, aren't you the women that was outsmarted by 7 dwarfs?" Cruella said, smiling unnervingly.

Queenie frowned, so that was how she wanted to play it was it… "Say, aren't you the one who was outsmarted by dogs?" She said, sweetly.

That hit the nail all right, Cruella immediately straightened up and all pretence at being 'nice' went out the window. "There were 99 of the wretched creatures."

"Doesn't change the fact that they're still…dogs."

"Hey, I kidnapped 84 of those dalmatians before being taken down!"

"Er, hate to break it to you, but you brought 84 of those dogs. Not quite the same thing."

"Ooh!" The women stamped her foot. "You idiot! You really think I could just go and buy 84 dogs without anyone getting suspicious? Yes, I brought some of them at first, but I stole loads more of those puppies before the Radcliffe's. Plus you have no idea how many animals I have skinned, not all dogs as well. After all, momma needs to keep her looks fresh." Cruella smiled, before patting the fur coat she was wearing.

"Talking of momma, who's this little cutie?" Queenie asked, catching sight of the child in his pram behind Cruella.

"Oh. That's Carlos, he's my son. He's one."

"This is Evie, she's my daughter, and she's two."

"Lovely…now." Cruella reached under the piles of clothes and dragged out a moth-eaten white furry coat. "Oh, no!"

"What?"

"Why re all the furs on this island horrible!? I'm a billionaire, well I was. Most of my money was used to keep me in that mental home. Anyway, that doesn't change the fact that I am Cruella Deville and I should have the best of everything!"

"Er…who are you talking to?" Queenie asked, feeling a bit unsettled.

"Oh, just ignore me. I sometimes do that."

Queenie found herself smiling. As well as generally admiring Cruella, because let's face it someone who'd got her worst enemies to write a song about her was a pretty big deal, she found herself liking this women's extremely good taste. "You know, Cruella, I could whip up a potion that's get these furs to not look like something the cat threw up."

"You'd do that? For me?" Cruella raised her eyebrow. "What's the catch?"

"One, I give you the potion, you give me that fur and let me keep it. Second, you come back with me to Maleficent's castle…"

"Maleficent!?" Cruella looked shocked. "You know Maleficent?"

"Of course, darling. I'm the first original villain, she's the most evil, and we're tight allies."

Cruella paused, considered then. "What do you want me to meet her for?"

Queenie paused, she wasn't quite sure herself. "I…just think you should."

The black and white women paused again before shrugging and handing Queenie the coat. "Sure, my life can't get any worse."


	4. What's the verdict?

**Hey! I'm back, sorry for not updating so long, been working on my other stories.**

 **So, thanks for all the review, favourites and follows! Guest 123, no I have not read the book, only watched the film, and as for Cruella's treatment of Carlos, I'm not sure how I'm going to play that yet.**

 **Jay and Jafar will be in the next chapter, see chapter 1 for the disclaimer, there's a line from Cruella's song in here, mention if cruelty to animals and one mention of the word 'Hell'**

They made it to Maleficent's castle in one piece, the only hiccup being when Queenie had to remind Cruella to go back for Carlos, who had been abandoned in the middle of Prince Johns shop. Thankfully he'd noticed and kept an eye on the baby, apparently this happened quite a bit.

Once they were at the castle however what they could hear alarmed them a bit, they had a wicked cackle followed by a high pitched noise that seemed to be a cross between a giggle, a scream and a cat throwing something up.

Cruella looked suitably disturbed and Queenie was temporarily confused before she remembered and burst out laughing much to Cruella's further confusion. "It's all right." Queenie giggled turning to her new ally. "Maleficent is teaching Mal, that's her daughter who's three, to laugh evilly. I completely forgot."

"Oh, alright."

"Here let me just ring the doorbell…" Queenie did so and within two minutes Maleficent had flung open the door looking less than impressed.

"What is it Queenie? I said me and Mal are in the middle of…who the hell is that?"

Cruella shuffled a bit under the others glare and Queenie smiled. "This is Cruella. Cruella this is Maleficent."

The mistress of all evil couldn't have looked more confused if Queenie had just introduced her to a bit of air. "Cruella?"

"Yes, Cruella Deville."

"Er…not ringing a bell. Don't come in." She said sharply as Cruella moved a bit. "I don't let just anyone into my castle you know otherwise it would be overrun with nobody's."

Queenie sighed in exasperation. "Cruella Deville is the women who stole about 84 puppies with the intention to kill and skin them. She'd done the same too many more before, hadn't you dear?" She said turning to Cruella.

"Er, yes. I've skinned loads of dogs, and foxes…I skin anything that's fur is nice you know."

Maleficent's eyebrow raised up. "Cruelty to animals, ey? Well that is certainly evil. But I don't think its evil enough to warrant you a foot in this castle. To enter this castle you must have a reputation. I am the greatest villain ever. Queenie is the first. So we're alright. But you're not and unless you can prove to me that people actually have reason to fear you slash you're anything worth bothering about then goodbye." She made to close the door when Cruella blurted out.

"I have a song written about me!"

Maleficent stopped and then opened the door again. "Okay you have my attention. What's the song and who wrote it?"

"Er…" Cruella's mind went blank. For god's sake! How could she have forgotten the lyrics to her own song?

Next to her Queenie was practically climbing the castle walls, clinging onto her daughter's hand she gave an exasperated sigh before starting to sing. "Cruella Deville, Cruella Deville, If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will…you know that one? It's been on the radio loads of times, Maleficent. I'm surprised you've never heard of it."

"No, actually wait. I think I have. Rodger Radcliffe, yes?"

"That's it. And the Radcliffe's are the ones she stole 15 puppies from."

"Really?" Maleficent said staring at Cruella who was wishing she was anywhere but here.

"Yes, Maleficent! Honestly, do you keep up with the news at all? They were all over the news for about a month."

"Hmm." Maleficent started at Cruella a bit more before making her mind up. "Well then don't just…stand there looking gormless, come in."

Hardly daring to believe it Cruella walked up the steps into the mistresses of all evil castle. She looked around awestruck and a little disturbed; it was completely black, lit by candles which emitted a dull glow. It looked like a dungeon. When she made this remark to Maleficent she said casually.

"I have a dungeon."

Cruella laughed at that assuming it to be a joke. Maleficent threw her a cold glance. "I wasn't joking. Would you like to see it?"

"No thanks." Cruella said immediately.

"Here's your son, Cruella." Queenie snapped, pushing the buggy along the corridor.

"Carlos?"

"Yes, you left him outside. Here you take him."

"Well." Cruella said, parring her top pocket. "At least I didn't forget the baby."

Maleficent starred at her blankly. "That's exactly what you did, you stupid women. You left your kid outside."

"No! Not that baby, this one." She opened her top pocket to reveal a stuffed dog of some kind.

"So what's the verdict?" Queenie hissed to Maleficent.

Maleficent stared at Cruella who had stated pacing up and down, patting the stuffed dogs head and talking quietly to herself. Carlos was abandoned behind her. "I…don't know. I'm going to have to have a think. Do some digging on her. Get her out of here. I and Mal still need to practice evil laughing."

So rolling her eyes a bit more Queenie dragged her new ally out.

A couple of days later she went back to Maleficent's castle. "So what's the verdict on Cruella?" She asked the minute she was in the door.

"Well, she's clearly insane. However I've done some digging and she was a very big deal back over in King Beasties land. So I think I'll let her hang around with us. She seems the kind to go along with whatever we say anyway." Maleficent said confidently.

"Good that's sorted. She does have good fashion sense; look at the coat she gave me. Do you have any coffee?"

"Kitchen c'mon. Mals in bed."

And together the two women walked off.


	5. As thick as thieves

**Hey! I'm back, sorry for the mini-hiatus. It was a mix of writers block and general business. Thank you to Carlie De Vil, for your PM asking me to get into gear again.**

 **Thank you to my reviewers, favourites and followers.**

 **See chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

Jafar was observing his shop with a vulture's eye. Like all the shops on the Isle, with the exception of Prince John's, it was quite small, allowing five guests in easily, but making fitting ten cramped. His keen eyes filtered over the five 'guests' in his shop, 'Jafar's Brilliant Bargains'. The two Wicked-Stepmothers daughters where cramped in one corner looking his clothes section, which consisted of two whole rails of clothes and a couple of scarfs and hat's, draped artistically around a hat-stand. Gaston was also looking at clothes, occasionally disappearing into the 'changing rooms' [A row of showers, with their curtains still attached]. The Red Queen was yelling something about finding a new croquet pelican [might not had been her exact words, Jafar wasn't paying attention] Hades was standing in the middle of the store, complaining he couldn't find anything that was heat-proof for him.

"I am the lord of the underworld! I need something heat-proof for crying out loud!" Hades snapped, grabbing at a scarf that immediately disintegrated.

Jafar rolled his eyes before putting on a fake smile and walking up to Hades. "I am afraid I'm going to have to charge you for that." He stated.

Hades snarled. "I don't care. Get me something heat-proof, and get it for me, now." His tone left no room for discussion, so Jafar disappeared behind the counter and finding an old holey coat muttered a few words and made it heat-proof.

"Here you are, sir." The now con-artist said popping back up again. "Fire-proof obviously, only the best for my favourite customer." Or the one most likely to kill me if he doesn't get his way, Jafar thought holding the coat up so Hades could get a better view.

Hades looked at in curiosity before shooting some fire at it, when the coat didn't disintegrate he smiled. "Great! What do you want for it?"

"A favour from you at any time I choose." Jafar said, coolly. He didn't really need anything materialistic, he had Jay to steel for him for that, but what he did need was protection from…unsatisfied customers.

Hades grinned. "You got yourself a deal, Jaf!" And walked out.

Jafar got a full minute of peace until. "HEY!" one of the ugly stepsisters, Jafar could never remember which was which, grabbed a scarf of the stand and marched over to his desk with it. "THIS is MINE."

"Well my dear, it's in my store, so I think you'll find it's actually mine." Jafar said, snarkliy. "However if you wish to have it I'd be happy to trade it for you…for that pretty pearl necklace you're wearing…"

The step-sister fingered the pearls before snapping. "Don't be ridiculous, these pearls are with thousands of pounds, I got this scarf from Prince John's store in exchange for a hair bow. The point is it's mine, it went missing last week and now it turns up in your store."

"Well, my dear, I have no idea how that happened…" The man in black lied. "But if you wish to trade…"

The stepsister threw the scarf in his face as a response and stormed out.

Jafar pulled the scarf of his nose, sighing. "Well, you win some, you lose some. Oh! Jay! C'mere, c'mere son…" He'd caught sight of his six-year old son hovering around the back entrance. "What have you got for me?"

The child smiled mischievously before handing over a couple of rings and a fancy hat. Jafar ticked them of, muttering under his breath. "So the hat's clearly Captain Hook's…these two rings are clearly Lady Tramins….who's is this one?" He asked in confusion holding up a red rock.

"Cruellas DeVilles." Jay said.

His father burst out laughing and clapped his son on the back. "Brilliant, my son. But remember, the lamps! We need lamps; they might have genies in them. Oh, also there's' some pearls I want you to steel, I'll tell you more tomorrow. Anyway, go to bed now, you look shattered."

Jay gave a grateful smile before running back to his 'bed' which was actually an old mattress and a mouldy pillow with a thick blanket on it, lying on the bottom shelf of the television cabinet. The top was full of televisions. Jafar knew he should probably move the boy to the top shelf, but the child was so small at the minute he couldn't reach the top shelf! And Jafar certainly wasn't going to lift him up each night…

The sorcerer looked up from arranging stuff behind his desk only because he heard a crash. The crash came from the hat stand which had fallen over; it had fallen over because a little black-and-white boy was attached to it. Now the child was picking up a scarf and running away with it. Wait a minute…

"JAY!" Said child was rudely awoken from his mini-nap by his father's yell. "JAY! GET OUT HERE! JAY! WE'RE BEING ROBBED! GET OUT HERE YOU LITTLE….!"

Scrambling up Jay raced out to his father's side, just in time to see a black-and-white blur disappear. He looked up at his father who seemed to be on the verge of a panic-attack. "That black-and-white child just stole some of our hard-earned wares! Get after him!"

As Jay shot of, Jafar grabbed the other step-sisters fan and started fanning himself with it. Sadly he wasn't as young as he was and there was no way he could go running after that blasted child.

His son thankfully could. Jay was racing down the street after this weird child. The kid was quite fast actually, ducking and diving around the various parts of other people's 'houses' and leaping onto a few garbage cans, sending a couple spilling over in the desperate hope to stop Jay. That didn't happen, having been training himself as a thief for pretty much all his life Jay was fairly certain he knew all the tricks. He first stole something for his father when he was two or three, he'd been board and it was there. His father had been slightly shocked at first and the delighted. He'd already set up his stall then, but was having trouble finding something to sell. He soon put his son to work, steeling all the things he could get his small grubby hands on.

Anyway. Jay had good stamina through this and it was quite clear the child in front of him didn't. He was slowing down already, having only been running for about two or three minutes, Jay sped up ad throwing himself at the other boy caught his legs and sent them both crashing down to the ground.

"I'll have that." Jay said, claiming the scarf and wrapping it around himself.

"Dammit…" The other child whispered to himself.

Jay put his head on one side, regarding the other by with interest. "What's your name?"

"C-carlos."

"I'm Jay. You know that was quite good, for a beginner."

Carlos's eyes gained a bit of sparkle. "It was!?"

Jay nodded. "Yeah, b-but you need to be cleverer. My dad caught you because you kicked the stand over. That's just…STUPID!"

"Oh…"

"First rule of stealing." Jay said, sitting next to Carlos. "Never draw any 'ttention to you. Thieves need to be clever, quick and af…af…sporty."

"They do?" Carlos's head was swimming a bit. He's started stealing after noticing it was what most of the older boys were doing. He hadn't realised there were so many rules to follow though…

"Mmm-hmm." Jay nodded, resting his head in his hands. "Want me to teach you?"

"You'd do that!?" Carlos said excitedly. He could scarcely believe his luck! None of the other kids wanted to hand out with him, and now here was another boy, an older one at that, basically offering to be his friend! "So we're like friends?"

Jay crinkled his nose up. "No way! My dad, he's Jafar, always says there's no team in I. It's all for one or none for you." Seeing the younger boys shoulders droop however, Jay took pity on him.

"But we can be allies."

"What's allies?"

"Allies are finds but with a different name." Jay explained as best he could. "So want to be allies's?"

"Yeah!"

"Great, I'll meet you outside my store tomorrow. I start steeling at 2:30. Can you tell time?"

Carlos shook his head. Jay rolled his eyes. "Just come after lunch. Now…scram!" Jay flicked an arm out casing Carlos to duck and run away.

Jay took the scarf back to Jafar. "Oh you have it! That's good, was he difficult to catch? You were a long time…"

"Nah, he was easy. But I made a new ally! That kids called Carlos; I'm going to teach him to steel."

Jafar's face broke into a smile. "That's my boy! But, Jay, remember…there's no team in I."

"No team in I." Jay echoed.

Jafar grin got wider and he patted Jay on the head. "Brilliant, now get to bed. Tea's in a little while. We have rotting chips."

Jafar watched his son go and with a soft smile turned his attention back to his shop.


	6. Jafar VS Cruella

**Hey! Roxy Goth here! Really sorry for not updating for ages.**

 **Squishy the Human – thank you for reviewing.**

 **Shane – glad you love the story**

 **Guest123 – I am continuing the story, and I'm glad you like the bonding.**

 **Mariacoelhoduda – Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Carlie DeVil – I'm glad you like it.**

 **Carvie Shipper – thank you for reviewing**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218 – Glad you're enjoying it, my favourite villain is the evil queen. She's just made of pure gold!**

 **See chapter 1 for the disclaimer and on with the story!**

It was now about two weeks after Carlos and Jay had met. Jay had been training Carlos every day since then and was pleased that the younger boy no longer knocked things over and had increased his stamina. He was good, though obviously nowhere near Jay's level.

They'd been training in all weathers. Today was a particularly boiling day, but that hadn't stopped the young thief from dragging his friend out.

"But Ja-ay!" He was currently whining. "It's too hot!"

Jay rolled his eyes. "You've got to steal in all weathers, Carlos. Today's good, people are fed up. They're not paying that much 'ttention." His lips twisted into a smirk. "They're ripe for the picking."

"What that mean?"

Jay shrugged. "I dunno. It's something dad says. Now, you can run…from here…to…there." He pointed to Prince Johns shop.

Carloses eyes nearly fell out his head. "That's far!"

"Yeah. Furthest you ever ran."

The younger boy winged his hands nervously. "Will I be able to do it?"

"Course you will. I trained you. Now, on your marks. Get set. Go!" Carlos shot of. Jay followed him, counting as he did so.

However Carlos didn't make it to the shop because he collided with his mother. "Oh Carlos." Cruella said, apparently not caring she'd knocked her own son over. "Have you seen my ring?"

Carlos dragged himself of the floor, rubbing his arm sheepishly. "No."

Cruella tutted, looking around the street as if it would materialise out of thin air. "I had it a couple of weeks ago, I put it down and I've not seen it since."

"The red one?" Jay asked.

Cruella looked at him in surprise. "Yes. Have you-"

"Not got a clue." Jay lied easily. However fate was against him that morning because Jafar, taking his lunch break, had decided to come out and see what his son was up to.

"Jay! How are you getting on?"

"Good thanks dad."

"Brilliant, brilliant. Well goodbye." Jafar turned and gave a little wave.

Jay returned it as Cruella shrieked. "WHAT IS THAT!?"

Jafar turned back around, completely confused. "What is what…" He looked her up and down. "…Madam?"

"That RING on your FINGER."

Jafar smiled at her, holding his hand out and admiring the rock like the vain person he now was. "I found it. Nice, isn't it?" He said, mockingly, noticing the women's face turning red. He had no idea who she was, but he did like getting to people, and clearly the ring was annoying her somehow.

"It is. It's also mine." Cruella said, steely, eyes like ice.

Jafar paused before switching his voice to the calming one he used on disssatified customers. "Now, now. How can it be yours? It's on my finger…"

"I lost it about two weeks ago. I'm telling you, it's mine, I want it back."

Jafar's lips twisted into a smirk. "I don't think that'll be possible…my _dear._ For, and I believe I've already mentioned this, it's on my finger and unless you can prove that it's yours…"

"Carlos!" The young boy snapped to attention. "Tell this irritating man that the ring is mine."

"The ring's mums." Carlos said, obediently.

Jafar quirked an eyebrow in amusement. Brining the kids into it, huh? Two could play at that game. "Jay. Tell this clearly insane woman the ring is mine."

"It's his." Jay said, confidently.

"However…" The man in black said. "I'd be willing to trade."

"For what?"

"I hear there's so food preservation potion going around. I want some. We're sick of eating rotten food, aren't we, son?"

Jay nodded eagerly.

Cruella considered then said. "Fine. Give me the ring and I'll get you some."

Jafar burst out laughing. "You think I'm a fool?"

"In that outfit, yes."

Jay's father folded his arms. "Watch it or I'll throw this ring into the sea." He threatened.

Cruellas eyes flashed dangerously. "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

Jafar pretended to consider before saying. "I am the master of loophole abuse; to the extent I can essentially trick a genie. I sent an unworthy fool to his death, all while getting nearly everyone around me to trust me." The former magician stepped closer to Cruella beginning to circle her. "I was even a genie for a short time. Don't tell me what I wouldn't dare do. I might do it, just to annoy you."

Carlos's mother was very close to losing it. However she did like that ring, so sucking in her pride, much as it nearly killed her, she said. "Fine. Come with me, we'll go to Grimheild's castle and get the potion…"

Jafar whipped around, suddenly looking worried. "Grimheild? The evil queen?"

Cruella sighed. "Who else on this island is capable of making potions?"

"Yzma and Achemist for two."

The black and white women smiled at that. "Fair enough, I suppose. But no, we're seeing Grimheild. And Maleficent will be there to…"

"Maleficent!? Mistress of all evil!?"

"Of course. We're all tight, you know."

Jafar was sceptical. Though he could see Maleficent and the Evil Queen being friends he couldn't begin to fathom where Cruella would fit in.

"Are you coming or not?" The women is question yelled as she clicked for Carlos.


	7. Inside and Outside

**Hey! Roxy Goth here, sorry for the delay, hope you guys had a good Christmas and are having a good 2017 so far.**

 **There are only two chapters left.**

 **This chapter takes place directly after the last one. No time passes between the 6** **th** **and the 7** **th** **chapter.**

 **See chapter 1 for the disclaimer and please enjoy.**

Jafar was still sceptical as he and Cruella walked the short journey to Queenies castle, he was still trying to figure out how on earth the three women could be allies. Everyone on the island knew the three women individually, Maleficent obviously basically rules the island so you'd be crazy not to know her. Her daughter Mel was a little…creepy. The whole glowing eyes thing she did to freak well-meaning people who tried to talk to her out thing didn't help.

Grimheild AKA The Evil Queen or apparently Queenie to her allies, was known for making the best potions and also, despite the fact she was an evil villain, giving quite a good rate on exchanging items. She was also known for her apparently fabulous fashion sense and for never compromising on looks, despite the whole 'stuck-on-a-island' situation. Her daughter Evie always looked her best to.

And then there was Cruella. Everyone agreed that she was one of the local loonies, clearly her tale had done something to her brain department because she'd wander around the island talking to that ridiculous stuffed dog of hers ad occasionally stopping to talk to herself or to sing her own song softly. She was always dressed in black and white and never compromised on this. Back before Cruella ha transferred to Prince John's shop Jafar had been witness to a spectacular scene when Mother Gothel dared to suggest that Cruella would look good with some blue in her look. The women in question had stared at Mother Gothel, calmly asked she repeat herself and then when she did let out an ear-splitting shriek before scratching her across the face. If there had been a moment that convinced Jafar that Cruella wasn't all there, that was it. Anyway, her son Carlos was a skinny little thing who jumped about a mile high whenever anyone that wasn't Jay approached him.

"We're here." Cruellas voice broke Jafar out his thoughts. He looked up to see a fairly intimidating, blue castle that wasn't very high. Next to his the women reached out and knocked the door.

Meanwhile inside Maleficent and Queenie were talking about their respective daughters.

"I just don't get Mel." Maleficent was saying. "Some days she seems to get it and some days she doesn't. I don't get what's wrong with her. I blame it on HIM."

Grimheild's stirred her stone cold drink. "She is six, Maleficent. That might have something to do with it, they have good days and bad days. Evie's the same, even though she's only five. Sometimes she copies my teachings exactly and sometimes she tries to do it herself and the results if she does that are, let me tell you, my dear, horrendous." Suddenly she gave a laugh. "Do you know what she did yesterday? She tried to…" She gave another laugh, just as the doorbell rang. The two women ignored it. "She tried to use orange eye shadow with red lipstick. I mean can you imagine!? She looked like a trainee clown…"

The doorbell rang again. "Oh for the goodness sakes, who's that?" The first original villain snapped.

"I'll get it." Maleficent got of her seat mentally sighing in relief. Queenie could go on forever about make-up…

When she opened the door she was surprised to find Cruella AND Jafar outside it. So surprised in fact that she slammed the door in their face.

Outside Cruella and Jafar looked at each other.

"That doesn't usually happen." The black-and-white women said, before knocking again. "Maleficent? Queenie? It's Cruella, I've brought Jafar with me. And his son…Ray?"

"Jay." Jafar said, with a touch of irritance. "His names Jay."

Meanwhile inside the castle Maleficent was freaking out. "What is HE doing here!?"

Queenie got up of the chair with a surprised expression. "Not he who shall not be named?"

"No! The other him!"

"There's a lot of hims on this island, Maleficent, darling. You're really going to have to be more specific."

"Jafar! Ugh…the one villain who might be able to give me a run for my money…" Furiously Maleficent began pacing up and down. If I remember rightly he manipulated himself into a position of power, he was advisor to king, Grimheild!" The women in black stopped dramatically. "A king!"

"I thought it was a sultan?"

"You're missing the point, Queenie! You think you're a master of manipulation? This guy is your…equal, though I hate to say it. He had everyone's trust, everyone's. Potions are your specialty, disguises are his. The only reason he failed was because he got greedy. He wanted it all; he wanted to be a genie! Of course he forgot that genie's are confined to lamps…silly mistake for a great villain." Maleficent sighed before carrying on, ignoring the frantic knocks at the door. "The point is he's brilliant, so I have one question…why is Jafar hanging around with Cruella!? It doesn't make sense."

"Perhaps if you opened the door you'd find out." Queenie snarked. The she paused. "Wait…this is my castle! What am I doing? Out the way…" She shooed the other women aside before opening the door with a flourish. "Cruella, Jafar, please come in. Do take your shoes of; I really don't want mud tracked through my beautiful castle…"

Five minutes later, when Cruella had sent Jay and Carlos of to play with Evie and Mal, and the four villains were sitting round the table.

"So…" Queenie locked eyes with Jafar. "I'm assuming Cruella brought you here for a reason. Care to state your business?"

The ex-genie wasted no time. "I want some food preserving potions."

"Okay." Queenie leaned back in her seat. "And what do I get out of it?"

"I give her her ring back." Jafar nodded his head at Cruella.

Maleficent, who had been watching the scene with interest, sprung forwards in her chair. "What ring?" She demanded.

"My red rock I always wear, the shady toaster-man is wearing it, look!" And without warning Cruella grabbed Jafar's ring finger and yanked it up so the two other women could see it.

The only man on the group gave a yell of pain. "Watch it you black and white loony!" He snapped pulling his hand back.

"How did you get that?" Maleficent wanted to know.

"I got my son to steal it for me." Jafar said, bluntly. "He's called Jay, he's six, though he'll be seven soon. He's teaching her son, Larlos to steal." He paused, waiting for Cruella to jump in a correct Carlos's' name however that didn't happen and the women just kept on staring at the rock on his finger.

"Your son steals stuff?" Maleficent said, sounding very interested. "Hmm. I think I know how we can all be satisfied." The other three villains looked at each other and then back at her.

"You do?" They all said, together.

"Yes. It's got to work in a circle with giving and receiving, obviously. So Jafar, you give Cruellas stupid rock back, Queenie here gives you some food preservation potions. How many do you think you could give him Queenie?"

"How big's the rock?" Queenie asked, Jafar held his hand out and she inspected the rock. "Mmm. Quite small I see. Hmm. How much food do you have?"

"Not much. A couple of rotting chips, some sweets that I'm rationing Jay on. Some fruit that I'm also rationing us on. Er…that's it, I think."

"Okay." The evil queen made a quick calculation. "Okay, food parcel come at the end of the month…that's two weeks give or take. For that rock I can give you two that'll last you to the end of the month. One for the non-immediate deadline food, so the sweets and the chips, and one for the fruit. Does that sounds satisfactory?"

"I believe so." Jafar said, coolly.

"SO Queenie give you that, you give Cruella the rock back and then she's happy, right Cruella?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful. Now, I'd quite like you, or rather you're son Jay, to do something for me."

"What sort of thing?"

"If you listen I'll explain. I'm training my daughter Mal to be evil, although she's a bit 50-50 in it. She's not very good basically and I want her to become the best!" Maleficent slammed the table causinf th e other three to jump. She paused and took a deep breath before carrying on. "I want your son to teach my daughter how to steal."

"That can be arranged." Jafar leaned back in his seat and smirked. "What do I get out of it?"

"My castle is high up." The women in black explained. "I can see what everyone does. I cans see where people hide their things. Ever had trouble finding some people things?"

Jafar nodded slowly. "There's a couple that's escaped the whole stealing-and-selling-it-back-to-them-thing." He admitted.

"Your boy trains my daughter and I'll tell you were the stuff is. And this'll be a long standing arrangement. As long as he keeps up his part of the bargain, I'll keep up mine. Deal?"

"Deal." The shook on it.


End file.
